


Touch

by GlitteringCat



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringCat/pseuds/GlitteringCat
Summary: An AU where Sips is single and lives in a flat in Bristol near yogtowers. The Hats are already in a relationship and have moved into one flat. They haven’t come out and told the rest of the yogs they're dating but there are suspicions all around.
Relationships: Hatsome - Relationship, Ross Hornby/Alex Smith/Chris Trott, Ross Hornby/Chris Lovasz/Alex Smith/Chris Trott, Shatsome
Kudos: 9





	Touch

Sips started to come into the office more since he got his new flat in Bristol. He decided to move closer to everyone so he could come into the office and make more collaborative content. Until recently, most of his recording was done at home since he didn't have an office but he really liked seeing everyone in person. 

When he started coming in more often, the Hats seemed to always hang around him. He wasn’t complaining but he was starting to wonder why they were getting so clingy. At any given moment in the office he would have one of them nearby if they weren't all recording.

Sips was lounging in the larger recording room, trying out Trott’s 3DS. Trott himself was shoulder to shoulder with Sips, commentating as he played. Sips snuck glances, noticing that Trott was watching him for reactions as he played. He was his usual jokester self and Trott seemed to be laughing more than usual at his jokes.

“Well, I suck at these handhelds... I’m too old I think,” Sips yawned as he set down the DS in defeat. He slumped further on the chaise at the end of the couch, “Time for my old man nap.”

“Do you mind if I nap here too?” Trott asked, Sips could hear a hint of nervousness in his deep voice.

“Go ahead, I'm not the nap police,” Sips chuckled but patted Trott’s knee reassuringly before settling in.

Trott smiled and laid crossways on the couch, his head almost touching Sips’ side. He used his left arm as a pillow while his right arm rested palm down near his head.

Sips looked over at the younger man snuggling into the couch and resisted the sudden urge to stroke his hair. Sips shook his head and settled in, falling asleep quickly.

\---

His next day in he had Smith glued to his side. Smith already was an affectionate guy to his friends so he was used to the casual touches and the arm slung over his shoulder. It was nice having a friend who wasn't scared of physical contact, it was comforting.

He caught Smith staring a few times as they ate lunch with everyone and Smith made no attempt to hide it. Sips was always just met with a bright grin and friendly, joking wave.

Sips had started up a game on his own in the big recording studio during a break and felt a dip in the couch. He knew it had to be Smith. With no words, Smith laid his head on Sips’ shoulder. Sips reached over and patted the other man’s hair.

“What’s up Smiffy?”

“Oh nothing, just wanted to watch you play,” Smith sighed happily, “Sips, you suck at this game, mate.” Smith started up a teasing commentary while Sips bantered right back. To the unfamiliar listener their insults sounded harsh but they were all in good fun.

Smith slowly slipped an arm behind Sips as he snuggled to his side.

“Bit clingy, aren’t ya, Smiffy?” Sips joked. At this Smith started to pull away and Sips quickly said, “Wait, hey, I’m just kidding Smith, it’s nice.”

Smith let out a held breath and returned his arm to loosely grasping Sips’ waist.

“I hardly got to see you guys irl until I moved here, so it’s nice being, you know, with you I guess?” Sips ended his statement awkwardly, still staring at the game he was playing.

“Sips….” Smith sighed, almost a whisper, biting his lip as Sips turned to look at him. His blue eyes were wide, darting down to Sips' mouth for a moment. He started to lean towards Sips when the door opened, Smith pulling away quickly.

Sips’ face was flushed and his heart was racing; was he somehow back in high school again? He turned to see who had come in.

Trott was standing there eyebrow cocked, a look of mild disapproval on his face. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at Smith with a smirk. He then broke into a full smile towards Sips.

“Hey, whatcha guys doin?” Trott said in a light, friendly tone. He crossed the room and plopped down next to Sips on his other side.

“Hey, me and Smiffy were having a moment,” Sips joked, trying to calm his sudden nerves.

“Sozzles, you'll have to make out later,” Trott said sarcastically as Sips turned back to his game, laughing it off but also thoroughly confused at whatever was happening between Trott and Smith.

\--

“You’re such a twat Trott!” Smith growled as the two of them returned to the Hat room later. 

Ross was in the room as they entered and watched them with a worried look. Trott waved off his concern and told him that he could hang with Sips if he wanted. He nodded and gave them both a quick peck on the cheek, despite the tension, before leaving to find Sips.

When Ross left Trott rounded on the taller man, “Smith, we discussed this. You can’t go making a move first since we’re together on this. We're just testing the waters before we approach him.”

“Whatever, Sips isn’t that inflexible! Me kissing him won’t cut off him wanting to be with you two!” Smith said, pouting as he started to see that Trott was right about going with their plan to talk openly with Sips together.

“But you don't know that, Smith. You’re being selfish. I know you hate hearing it but c’mon…” Trott said, cutting off Smith’s protests before he could reply angrily, “We don’t know how he’ll react. He doesn’t even know about us three being a thing and we all agreed that it would be all or nothing with him. You don't want him to think he cheated with one of us… it would be cruel to make him feel like that.” He bit his lip and approached Smith, carefully resting his hands on the taller man’s hips.

Smith begrudgingly sighed and bowed his head in agreement, “Fine….. I just…. really wanted to kiss him.”

“I know, sunshine. I have a good feeling he won’t reject us, especially how he looks at you,” Trott laughed and gave Smith’s backside a playful pinch. Smith kissed Trott and started down his neck until Trott pushed him away gently.

“We’re at work, let’s save that for later,” Trott sighed regretfully and gave him a parting kiss. He reluctantly retired to his computer to continue editing.

\--

Sips was confused about the earlier exchange but was now joined by Ross to get some food. The two of them were going for a walk to go get a late lunch before heading home for the day.

They were done recording for now and Ross told Smith and Trott to meet them back at their flat. Sips hadn't seen where they lived yet so he said he was game for hanging out at theirs rather than going back to his own lonely place.

Ross was walking close, their shoulders occasionally bumping as he was re-telling some adventures in the US to Sips. Sips laughed and joked along as usual and Ross seemed very happy that he was actively engaged in the conversation.

They ate and continued the good conversation; Ross practically glowing with happiness from the attention. 

Sips experimentally linked an arm with Ross as they walked back to the office to get Ross’ car. Ross stuttered a bit amid what he was saying but he continued on joking with Sips. They got in the car and headed for the Hat Flat.

They walked through the complex and arrived at the door. Ross fumbled with his keys for a moment before opening the door, realizing it wasn't locked.

“Alright you bastards, What’s been goin’ on?” Sips said with a playful tone as they walked in. He had his arm around Ross’ shoulder as the two other men got up to meet them.

“Well, Sips…” Trott gestured to their couch where the others piled on, Sips in the middle. Trott sat on the coffee table in front of the group, “To get right to it…. We wanted to talk to you about some things…” Trott scratched the back of his neck, not sure how to start.

“It's okay Trotty, you can tell me whatever,” Sips said sincerely. Trott didn't often act this nervous so he decided to keep his joking under control.

“Well…. The three of us are in a relationship…” Trott was biting his lip as he confessed and Smith immediately reached out and took his hand to comfort him.

Sips studied the younger man’s face for a moment, making sure it wasn't a joke. A small pang of loneliness shot through him but he hid it. He cracked a smile and said,“Well shit, that’s no big deal, Trott, I'm glad for you guys.” He clapped his hand on both Smith and Ross’ backs. The three of them let out a quiet breath of relief. Sips snorted.

“We also, ehm, well, not sure how to ask this…” Trott was blushing and stuttering. Sips’ attention snapped back to Trott, wondering what else could be making the man so nervous.

“C’mon Trott, you were so composed when we practiced before,” Smith sighed, exasperated, “I’ll just do it.” 

Smith turned to face him, still holding Trott’s hand, “Sips, mate, we wanted to know if you’d like to be a part of… this?” Smith looked Sips in the eyes and gestured with his free hand between all of them. He flashed a nervous smile.

Sips’ eyebrows shot up and he didn’t reply for a second, “Wait, what do you mean? Like…. Be your shared boyfriend or something?” he didn’t know what to say and was truly surprised. His brow was furrowed and he leaned back into the couch.

He was quiet for a few moments and then he leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands, “I…. I dunno, I’ve only ever been with one person at a time so I don’t know how any of this shit works…” Smith was smiling at the emotion in Sips’ voice, usually he was so level headed.

“We’re still figuring out how it works, if that’s any reassurance….?” Ross added, “We try to be totally honest about what we are feeling and so far we've been doing good. Granted, none of us are really the jealous type so it works. Smith is just an attention whore.” Ross laughed at Smith's noise of protest and reached out for Trott’s other hand. He pulled the shorter man over onto his lap, making Smith let go.

“I mean…. My first instinct is to say hell yes, so, fuck it…. yeah I'll be your boy toy,” Sips joked and put his hand on Smith’s knee, squeezing it slightly, “But seriously, what the fuck do you see in a bastard like me? I’m like super old and stuff....” Sips worried his lip between his teeth. Surely this wasn’t a prank, it seemed too cruel and they weren’t that good at acting.

“Sips, we are all in agreement…. you are fucking hot,” Smith growled, lacing his hand with Sips’ and looking at him intensely.

“Woah, um is he always like this?” Sips laughed, slightly taken aback as he looked over at Trott and Ross.

“Are you joking? You know Smith, always gagging for it,” Trott laughed and rolling his eyes at Smith’s forwardness, “If you want we could be physical… o-or just romantic or both! But it’s entirely up to you, no rush or anything, totally your pace!” Trott was nervous again, the situation seemed so surreal.

“Don't be so nervous, Trotty. It's just me and I'd be up for trying us out, the whole package… haven’t been in a relationship in forever...” Sips said in a more serious tone, still holding Smith’s hand as Ross held his other hand. His heart was beating fast but a warm feeling spread through him. Smith leaned his head on Sips’ shoulder as he had before and sighed happily.

“Sips, may I?” Trott asked gently, leaning towards him from Ross’ lap, his chocolate eyes lighting up.

“Yeah,” Sips breathed before leaning into a kiss. They kissed for a few moments until Smith started to complain about sharing. Sips leaned back and turned to face Smith.

Smith grinned and leaned in, kissing Sips a little more roughly. He put a hand around the back of Sips’ neck and caressed his soft hairline. After a minute Sips pulled away and leaned back into the couch once more. 

After catching his breath for a moment he turned to his left and kissed Ross. He was the most gentle out of the three, his lips very careful and soft. His heart started to calm down from its fast pace. 

They separated and sat there for a while, all leaning together and just drinking in the calm feeling.

After a few seconds Smith sat up and whined, “Troootttt…..” He reached across to grab Trott’s hand again and started to pull, “Come sit on my lap…”

“God dammit you horny bastard, can’t we have an emotional moment?” Trott teased. He gave Ross a peck on the lips and then rose to move onto Smith’s lap. He straddled Smith’s legs and looped his arms around his neck. Smith rested his hands on his hips, smiling mischievously.

“Sips, we are gonna probably, uh, start doing some stuff…. If you’re not comfortable we can stop,” Trott said sheepishly. His face flushed pink as Smith started to kiss his neck.

“Holy shieeeettt…. is it okay if I stay?” Sips’ eyebrows shot up as he watched them with great interest.

“Of course, babe,” Smith smirked as he took a break from kissing Trott, waggling his eyebrows at the older man. 

Ross turned, putting one of his legs on the couch so he could sit sideways and watch his boyfriends. He kissed Sips’ cheek and gently guided him to lean back against his chest so they could watch the action together.

Trott took Smith’s chin in his hand and tipped his head up, “I love it when I’m taller than you.” Trott laughed and captured Smith’s mouth in a slow kiss, all his nerves from before were gone.

“It’s because you're so fuckin short, Trotty…” Smith teased and pinched Trott’s ass, earning a smack on his arm.

“Fuck you Smith,” Trott growled before he kissed him harder, running his hands through Smith’s hair. Smith’s hands wandered under Trott's shirt as he pulled him closer.

“Holy shit….” Sips muttered, feeling his jeans grow tighter, a blush of arousal creeping onto his face.

Ross laughed gently as Sips swore and turned his head to look at Ross over his shoulder. He raised his eyebrows and mouthed ‘oh my god’ before turning back. Ross snorted, leaning forward and whispered, “I know right?”

“Trott…,” Smith whined as Trott kissed his neck. Smith was trying to take off Trott’s shirt with difficulty.

“Hold on, sunshine,” Trott laughed and pulled his shirt over his head. Sips whistled appreciatively and Trott rolled his eyes. He pulled off Smith’s shirt and ran his hands down his lightly haired chest.

“Holy shit, is this really happening or is this just a fuckin sexy dream?” Sips breathed as Trott slid a hand into Smith’s unbuttoned jeans.

“It’s real, mate,” Ross said, his warm breath tickling Sips’ ear. “Would you like me to touch you?” Ross had gently snaked his arms around Sips’ middle.

“Go for it,” Sips said with a smile in his voice, eyes still glued to Trott and Smith.

Ross slid his hands down and undid Sips’ fly. The rasp of his zipper made the other men turn their heads mid makeout.

Sips laughed nervously; suddenly he was the center of attention. Ross’ hands dipped down into his jeans, fingers skating across his briefs.

“Holy shit…” Sips inhaled, his hips lifting into Ross’ hands. Ross chuckled and kissed Sips’ neck as he pulled his waistband down, releasing his dick. They all stared at Sips as Ross’ hands started to stroke him.

Smith’s hair was mussed and his pupils were dilated as he watched the rhythm of Ross’ hand. He quietly moaned at the sight of Sips leaning back into Ross, chest heaving and face screwed up in pleasure.

Ross nibbled Sips’ ear and thumbed across the head of his dick. Sips bucked his hips into his hand.

“Oh fuck…” Sips hissed out, teeth gritted.

Smith had pulled both his and Trott's dicks out and was holding them in his palm. Trott cursed and laid his head on Smith’s shoulder as he stroked them in tandem.

“Oh god, Smith….” Trott whimpered, kissing the crook of his neck. He gasped as he quickly came, covering Smith's hand. Smith swore and came as well, hand slowing. They both were panting and turned to watch the other two.

Ross’ hand was working furiously, making Sips arch his back and swear as he came.

He relaxed into his embrace, feeling Ross’ dick poking him in the back.

“Ross, do you want me to…?” Sips turned his head to look at the dark haired man. Ross was wiping off his hand with a tissue provided by Trott.

“Only if you want, you don't have to….” Ross shrugged, embarrassed under the attention of all three of them.

“Of course I want to, you just gave me the best hand job I've had from a dude... also the first,” Sips laughed.

“Whaaat? You've never been with a guy before? I always assumed you were a player…” Smith was surprised.

“Nah, I've only been with a couple girls…. I only figured out I was gay within the last couple years… it all makes sense now, why I wasn't that into sex back then,” Sips said with a slightly bitter tone, he wished he had figured out his sexuality sooner.

“But anyway…. Get your dick out and I'll repay you,” Sips laughed as Ross looked surprised at Sips’ sudden tone shift.

Ross stood for a second and pulled his shorts and boxers down, sitting back on the sofa.

Sips kissed Ross tenderly and knelt in front of him. He ran a hand along the inside of Ross’ thigh. Ross shivered and moaned when Sips ran a finger along his length. He enjoyed his reaction so he did it again.

The other two men were sitting on the coffee table, watching them quietly with appreciative grins on their faces.

Sips wrapped his hand around Ross’ dick and stroked upwards once. Trott helpfully gave him some lube to reduce the friction. His hand glided slowly up and down a few more times before he stopped, curious about something.

Ross whimpered as Sips leaned down and experimentally licked the tip of his cock, dipping his tongue into the slit. 

Smith and Trott swore. Ross shuddered as Sips gently sucked on the head of his dick for a minute before drawing back and jacking him off, much quicker than before.

“Oh fuuck…. Sips….,” Ross moaned and tipped his head back, eyes shut tight. He came on his stomach and Sips’ hand.

“I'm that good, huh?” Sips grinned and wiped Ross off with a tissue. Ross regained his composure and kissed Sips deeply, tongue sliding into his mouth.

They pulled apart and Smith patted Sips on the back jokingly, “Good job you dirty bastard, you're officially gay.” 

Trott just laughed and rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my computer forever and if I don't post now I'll just nitpick at it forever so here! I have a bunch of other small fics too that I need to just post x-x;;;


End file.
